Once Upon A Time Nickelodeon/Nicktoons Style
Once Upon A Time Nickelodeon/Nicktoons Style Cast Emma Swan-Sam Puckett (ICarly) Young Emma-Dawn (Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn) Henry Mills-Dustin Brooks (Zoey 101) The Evil Queen/Regina Mills-Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)/Phoebe Thunderman (The Thundermans) Young Snow White-Babe Carano (Game Shakers) Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard-Cat Valentine (Victorious) Prince Charming/David Nolan-Robbie Shapiro (Victorious) Rumplestiltskin as the Dark One-Anti-Cosmo (The Fairly Oddparents) Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold-Max Thunderman (The Thundermans) Belle/Lacey-Tori Vega (Victorious)/Jade West (Victorious) Young Baelfire/Neal Cassidy-Billy Thunderman (The Thundermans) Baelfire/Neal Cassidy-Chase Matthews (Zoey 101) Killian Jones-Freddie Benson (ICarly) Red Riding Hood/Ruby-Luna Loud (The Loud House) Ruby's Wolf Form-Wulf (Danny Phantom) Widow Lucas/Granny-Pookie (Hey Arnold!) Pinocchio-Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) August Booth-Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) Geppetto/Marco-Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom) Jiminy Cricket-Cosmo (The Fairly Oddparents) Archie Hopper-Mr. Finn (School of Rock) Pongo-Spike (Rugrats) Grumpy/Leroy-Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Doc-Henry Danger (Henry Danger) Happy-Robert Simmons (Hey Arnold!) Sneezy-Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) Sleepy-Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) Bashful-SpongeBob SqaurePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) Dopey-Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) Huntsman/Graham-Spencer Shay (ICarly) Blue Fairy/Mother Superior-Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Cora-Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) Young Cora-Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) Daniel-Drake Parker (Drake and Josh) King George-The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) Ruth-Marissa Benson (ICarly) King Leopold-Hank Thunderman (The Thundermans) Queen Eva-Barb Thunderman (The Thundermans) Princess Abigail/Kathryn-Courtney Gripling (As Told by Ginger) Fredrick-Will Patterson (As Told by Ginger) Zelena/The Wicked Witch-Beautiful Gorgeous (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) Milah-Mindy Crenshaw (Drake and Josh) Maurice-Stu Pickles (Rugrats) Gaston-Griffin (ICarly) Robin Hood-Beck (Victorious) Roland-Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Maid Marian-Carly Shay (ICarly) Cinderella/Ashley Boyd-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd (Hey Arnold!) (Time for something new) Prince Thomas/Sean-Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) The King-Miles Shortman (Hey Arnold!) Lady Tremaine-Vexxus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Clorinda-April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Florinda-Bebe Bluff (Doug) Jacob-Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Gideon (Bad)-Nevel Papperman (ICarly) Gideon (Good)-Nicky (Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn) King Arthur-Cliff (CatDog) Guinevere-Shriek (CatDog) Nimue (Bad)-Princess Dorathea (Danny Phantom) Nimue (Good)-Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger) Lancelot-Dog (CatDog) Merlin-Darren Patterson (As Told by Ginger) Jasmine-Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) Aladdin-Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) Jafar-Professor Calimitious (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) Dorothy-Korra (The Legend of Korra) Will Scarlett-Steven Carson (ICarly) Princess Aurora-Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Prince Phillip-Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Mulan-Asami (The Legend of Korra) Maleficent-Penelope Spectra (Danny Phantom) Ursula-Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) Cruella de Vil-Kitty (Danny Phantom) Lily-Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Ariel-Saraline Timbers (Welcome to the Wayne) Prince Eric-Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) The Black Fairy/Fiona-Desiree (Danny Phantom) The Magic Mirror/Sidney-Bunsen Beast (Bunsen is a Beast)/Sam (Clarissa Explains it All) Prince James-Ryder (Victorious) Hansel-Phil DeVille (All Grown Up) Gretel-Lil DeVille (All Grown Up) Blind Witch-Nora Beady (Back at the Barnyard) Hercules-Triple G (Game Shakers) Megara-Kenzie Bell (Game Shakers) Elsa-Summer (School of Rock) Anna-Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Kristoff-Rudy (ChalkZone) Ingrid-Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up) Hans-Reggie Bullnerd (ChalkZone) Wendy Darling-Kimi 'Wantabe' Finster (All Grown Up) Michael Darling-Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) John Darling-Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up) Merida-Alex Mack (The Secret World of Alex Mack) Violet-Lila Soil (Hey Arnold!) Dr. Jekyll-Dr. Vink (Are You Afraid of the Dark) (Same charisma and charm and is still a dark villain underneath it all) Mr. Hyde-Peter Krilan (Are You Afraid of the Dark) Mary-Trina Vega (Victorious) Lucy-Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) Older Henry-Max Hunter (Hunter Street) Latina Cinderella-Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom) Tiana-Rosalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago (The Loud House) Alice-Clarissa (Clarissa Explains it All) The Apprentice-Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Hades-Master Raymond (Are You Afraid of the Dark) Category:TV Show Spoofs